<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nine Life but I only Experienced One by andeena</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371719">Nine Life but I only Experienced One</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/andeena/pseuds/andeena'>andeena</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:22:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/andeena/pseuds/andeena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cats have 9 lives.</p><p>God made them reckless that's why they have 9 lives.</p><p>but why,</p><p>they choose to live with me only for 1 life?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Character/Other(s)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nine Life but I only Experienced One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This two sinful hands were the hands that hold them once they were born to this world. Yeah kidding, I mean my two sinful hands did held them few days after they're born to this world not right after they came out, just tried to be funny for once a while. </p><p>For those pure souls and life, I was waiting and expecting, excitedly in between the mother's pain of giving birth. I just want some new kids to fill in the house. </p><p>Some where born out of not from our wishes; means not willingly want them to arrive to this world.</p><p>Some where born out of our own wish; we finally accept them the way they're. </p><p> </p><p>I recorded in my mind, the first time they open their eyes, first time they tried to walk by themselves, first time trying to beat the hell out of other siblings, first time running wildly because finally free from only the box's views. They're all so precious and as they grown up, the more trouble and worries they caused, I found myself lost in the journey of bringing them up, becoming more and more wild, no longer the cuties beast whom use to whine for foods and milk. </p><p>I love them to death. I started nag at them like they're my human child. Keep on getting angry for not coming back home after wandering outside for half of the night. </p><p>I love them to death. I started to cuddle and give kisses, do something nonsense just to make sure they're funny and healthy. </p><p>I love them to death. I pictured everything in any kind of forms, as long as I can keep in somewhere for future reference and memories.</p><p>and yet, the love to death, brought me to let them go with death first.</p><p> </p><p>for all nights we cuddled under same bed and blankets,</p><p>for the day I feed you by my own hands like a tug war competition, </p><p>for the sleepless night I have because you felt sick</p><p>for the happiest day when you responded to your name being called...</p><p> </p><p>I thank God for letting us meet. </p><p> </p><p>I am sorry that you need to face death alone, cold and painful</p><p>I am sorry that I wasn't a good owner for as you're alive</p><p>I am sorry that you leave first before me. </p><p> </p><p>Please be happy,</p><p>I know you are happy wherever you will arrive soon.</p><p> </p><p>Thank you for being the comfort for me</p><p>Whenever, wherever...</p><p>You are my best partner.</p><p> </p><p>If you do have another 8 life awaits, </p><p>Please find your way back to me</p><p> </p><p>If you still want to,</p><p>I'll be here waiting,</p><p>Just like how you waited for me back then.</p><p> </p><p>Even if you have 9 life and spent only 1 with me,</p><p>Thank you and see you again, my cats. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, this might be absurd for some people but today, my beloved cat, one of the one I love more than others, died.<br/>Maybe died on road or missing somewhere I couldn't reach any longer.</p><p>For some, experiences some lost from pets might sound ridiculous and hypocrite but, for me, losing my pets are the trigger for my depression. </p><p>To love, to care and to lose? </p><p>I don't want to experience it more than once but swallowed it, I already experienced it more than 10 time.</p><p>I hope we can reunited again one day. Will definitely miss you, my cats.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>